Fan Stories
In here you'll find all the fan stories. These are the stories written by anyone not in the original trio (Legend Maker, BobCat, and Jedi-And). This page may change and more authors may be added to the canon group as the trio sees fit. If you would like to write your own story with these characters, e-mail us at hear.the.bells@gmail.com BEFORE you start. Asking permission before you write is not only polite, but respectful. Don't worry; they've never denied a request, so just ask. If you want your story put up here when you've finished the first chapter, e-mail the document to us along with a short intro for the website viewers. For now, each link for the stories goes to ff.net until they are put up here. Check back for updates! =) Now here's UltraSonic007 with his intro. Behold the lessers. Nah, just kidding. These are the stories of those inspired by Legend Maker's works. Our stories are considered non-canon, as in, they do not mix with main timeline that occurs in Legend Maker, BobCat, and Jedi-And's stories. Although none of our work fits in with the main stories, take the time to read them; they may just be worth your while. Also, give us money. Cliche? Maybe. But still, give us money. Writing isn't free you know! Children of a Lesser God by Prisionero Before Savior...before Black and White...there was a demon named Metatron, who Slade attempted to make his apprentice after failing with Robin. This tale ends sadly...perhaps a harbinger of things to come in the Legendverse... (COMPLETE) Via Negativa by Prisionero The sequel to Children of a Lesser God. Metatron survived the events of the previous story, and he is now in a world years removed from his own...there are new Titans and new villains...can Metatron adapt? Especially to his 'opposite number', the one called Savior? (INCOMPLETE) Legacy of the Tamaranian by Chaltab In another world where Savior doesn't exist, there is instead Ragnarok, a geokinetic in a suit of battle armor from Tamaran. This story chronicles a search for the Catalysts, which can give the battle armor new abilities...all the while combating Ragnarok's alternate self from another dimension, Delirium! (COMPLETE) Colors by Chaltab The sequel to Legacy of the Tamaranian, and Chaltab's apparent attempt at milking the whole 'color-themed title' shtick that Legend Maker began with Black and White. Anyhow, the story of the Teen Titans continues on, which includes a trip to a school...IN SPACE! Oh, and there's Trigon. And a Noel from an alternate dimension named Ozymandias...while a Noel from THIS dimension named Emmanuel. What is it with this kid and alternate dimensions? (INCOMPLETE) Maternal Instinct by Chaltab Set in the main Legendverse (for once). Jinx has joined the Titans, and she joins them in stopping a simple bank robbery. However, Mother Mae-Eye chooses this time to attack...and now the Titans and the HIVE Five (times two!) are in a battle for their very lives! Can they survive this sugar-coated adventure? Start licking. (INCOMPLETE) Titan Dredd Files by The Bloodredsandman The Teen Titans crossover with Judge Dredd. Wondering why this summary is so short? Because there's only one chapter. Yep. Blame the author, not me. (INCOMPLETE) Hand in Hand by Ultra Sonic 007 A Teen Titans Story: Set between the events of Wings of the Eagles and Flashing Lights and Sounds. Robert is tired of being single, so he does the worst thing possible: delve into Raven's magic books! A spell gone wrong ends up getting his hand stuck to Noel's. By the end of the book, reality's been rewritten. How? Well...read and find out. This story has also been credited as the 'official' explanation as to how the multiple stories in the Legendverse can exist without conflicting. (COMPLETE) Ex Nihilo, Nihil Fit by TerRaine (No longer exists...) Gauntlet ends up in another dimension after a spell by a dark teen named Nihilum rips open a portal in reality. Nothing much else to say...because this story is only two chapters long. Hey don't look at me, I just work here. (INCOMPLETE) And now for the infamous tale. The story reviled by Legend Maker, and known as the harbinger of doom and destruction. Do not read if you still value your own sanity. This is your final warning. Seriously. I'm not going to warn you again! I really MEAN it! TURN BACK NOW. Here goes... Unseen Attractions by Prisionero A slash. Between Noel and Robert. The Internet breaks in half as Legend Maker tears her boyfriend to shreds. (COMPLETE...but oh if only it weren't!)